


Tricks and Treats

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Monsters, Surprises, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Halloween is Luna's favorite holiday. Can Loki keep a magical mishap from making Halloween a nightmare?





	Tricks and Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> Written for MMF's #SomethingWicked2018  
> Prompt:  
> Character A's favorite holiday is Halloween and they intend to celebrate with their significant other by handing out candy to children, watching spooky movies, and dressing up. Only, something goes terribly wrong and all of the fake Halloween monsters come to life! Now Character B has to help save the day if only to keep their SO from having a horrible holiday.
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/44910105704/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Luna looked around the room and smiled. One of the few Muggle traditions her father let her celebrate was Halloween, and she loved it. It was a time when she could go out and be herself without others thinking she was different. Her porch was just spooky enough, and the candy bowl was full. Now, all she needed was for her favorite trickster to show up and help her greet the kids.

As the God of Mischief, Halloween should be his favorite time of year. He could run amuck amongst the humans and cause all kinds of havoc. But, because Luna loved the holiday so much, Loki had decided to behave himself. He had even agreed to wear a costume, for Odin’s sake. He wanted to dress as a frost giant, but Luna had said that was cheating. He is a frost giant, so it was not a challenge to dress as one. So, here he was, standing on her doorstep, dressed as …

“Thor, so nice to see you,” Luna giggled as she opened the door and kissed him on the cheek. “An interesting choice of costume. When do I get a light show?”

Loki pulled at the top of his armour and shrugged. “Can we please just get this over with. You make a beautiful …”

“Mermaid. Have you ever seen the ones in the lake by the school? Beautiful, but dangerous creatures.” Luna rubbed the scales behind her ear. “I was trying to be realistic without being super scary. Muggle children don’t always understand.”

”I don’t always understand,” Loki mumbled as he looked around the entryway. “Why do you like this holiday so much?”

“Because it was the only time I really fit in,” Luna turned toward the kitchen. “As strange as it sounds, I never really felt like I fit in anywhere until after the war. Being a witch isn’t always good spells and magic.”

“So, what are we doing tonight?” Loki asked as he took in the decorations filling her flat. “I am usually causing trouble for the Midgardians instead of watching for it.”

Luna laughed as she picked up the bowl on the kitchen counter. “We answer the door and give out candy to the ones who ask. Then, we sit on the sofa and watch one of my favorite movies.”

“How long do we hand out candy?” Loki raised an eyebrow as he looked at the overflowing bowl of candy in Luna’s hands. “I like the sound of sitting on the sofa with you.”

“We hand out candy until it is all gone,” Luna sighed as she saw him grin. “You are not giving all the candy to the first child that walks up to the door.”

“I would never,” Loki started to protest. “I was just curious about tonight’s plans. What movie are we watching?”

“One of my favorites.” Luna rushed to the door to answer the knocking that had begun. “Okay, Thor, showtime.”

Loki and Luna spent the next few hours handing out candy and complementing the children on their creativity. She had a soundtrack of silly songs about monsters dancing and purple beasts playing in rock bands as they greeted their guests. Loki was amused by a few children who tried to dress like him. Luna seemed to be wearing down as the candy bowl emptied.

“Love, are you feeling okay?” Loki asked as she rubbed her temple.

“Yes, I’m just a little tired.” Luna sighed and sneezed.

“Enough of this,” Loki declared as he took the candy bowl from her fingers. “Time to settle on the sofa for that movie that you won’t tell me about.”

“I’m fine,” she protested. “It’s just a little sneeze. We still have candy to give out…”

“And you have been working hard,” Loki gently placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards the sitting room. “Time to settle in for the night. What movie are we watching?”

Luna reluctantly sank onto the couch and waved her hand at the television. “I guess I could rest for a bit. Can you fetch my wand from the mantle? I want popcorn.”

Loki looked over the small figurines decorating the mantle. “Love, there seem to be a small collection of strange men guarding your mantle. I can’t seem to find your wand amongst them.”

“Oh, my funko pops? They are the Muggle version of Chocolate Frogs. It should be behind them,” Luna yawned as she watched Loki looked at her mantle. “Just find it an bring it to me. I have a spot for you on the sofa.”

Loki smiled as he saw some familiar faces among the figurines on the mantle. “Should I look behind you for your wand? This little fellow doesn’t seem to have it.” He grinned and turned to Luna holding a figurine that looked like him.

“ _Aaaacchhhooo_ ,” Luna’s cheeks turned red as she sneezed. “Just get over here, I’ll find my wand later.”

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Loki set the figurine back on the mantle. “I have your wand, but you are resting now. You can have your wand after the movie.”

Luna cuddled into his shoulder as Loki settled onto the sofa beside her. With a snap of his fingers, the television and DVD player came on, and the movie started. “My dear, why am I standing between you and the Wolfman on your mantle?”

“Because you always stand beside me,” Luna’s voice was muffled by the blanket she had pulled around her shoulders. “And, _achoo_ , the Wolfman is cute, almost as cute as you.”

“And the rest of them?” Loki tried not to chuckle as he ran a slim finger across her brow.

“Monsters that aren’t really monsters to your left, those who look innocent but are really monsters to your right,” Luna answered as she held her nose. “Hush with the questions, I want to watch Hocus Pocus. I am still trying to figure out those witches.”

“Love, you need to rest. You feel a little warm.” Loki tucked the blanket around her tighter and snapped his fingers again. Their costumes were replaced with soft jumpers and jeans. “So we are watching a movie about witches?”

“Shhh, _achoo_ ,” Luna reached for the tissues on the side table. “I don’t understand this sneezing. I do not have time to be sick. Tonight is Halloween, and we still have things to do.”

Loki kissed her forehead and settled Luna into his side. “Just enjoy your movie, let me worry about the rest. Popcorn and hot chocolate will be done in a few minutes.”

Luna’s breathing deepened as they watched the opening credits of the movie and she was sound asleep by the time the witchy sisters starting causing trouble. Loki was intrigued by the story and didn’t notice his small companion until he felt a tug on his ear.

“Hey, you, what are you doing with my girl? Why is she so hot?” The small, tiny voice sounded very much like his own. Loki tried to grab whatever was tugging on his ear.

Getting a firm grip on the small thing attacking his ear, Loki was surprised to see he was holding the tiny, plastic version of himself that had been sitting on Luna’s mantle. “Well, well. What brings you to life?” Loki began to laugh softly. “By the way, my little minion, she is my Luna, not yours. She is not hot, she is beautiful, and your Luna does not look happy.”

Loki turned his replica towards the mantle. “Does her wand really work? Because she may need some help.” Loki watched the figurines on the mantle begin to rearrange themselves. “Does this happen very often? I don’t think she would appreciate the destruction of her sitting room in your Battle Royale.”

“Oh, my lovely can take care of herself,” Little Loki looked over at the mantle and the battle that was taking shape. “Yours really is hot. Her cheeks are not usually that rosy.”

Loki set his plastic replica on the sofa and ran his hand over her cheek. “She is warm. What is going on here?”

“Last Halloween, we had to defend her house from the toys next door when she got sick,” Little Loki watched the figures on the mantle take sides. “Something happens when she sneezes. Can you get me back to the battle?”

Loki looked between the mantle and the little man pacing along the edge of the sofa. “I guess I should. Does she know about last year?”

“No, her red-headed friend came to check on her and set things to rights,” Little Loki continued to pace. “He muttered something about sick witches trying to cast spells and how he might own a joke shop, but he was not fond of cleaning up other people’s’ jokes.”

“Weasley. Why am I not surprised,” Loki muttered as he tried to slide away from Luna without waking her. “If I put you back up there, will you help me clean this mess up while she sleeps?”

“How are you going to end this? The Wolfman and Mummy hate each other. That’s why she put us between them,” Little Loki watched the figures on the mantle start to attack each other. “She is not going to be happy about this. My Luna loves watching that movie, and those idiots are causing a scene.”

“If that little Thriller Michael scratches a hair on her head,” Loki caught his plastic doppelganger as he started to jump from the couch. “I’ll make sure he isn’t out next year.”

“Hold up, my fiery friend,” Loki tried to contain the angry figurine and his laughter. “If she is anything like my Luna, she can hold her own. Besides, that giant purple beast looks like he has her flank.”

“Just get me up there. That purple beastie is a great musician but not much of a fighter,” Little Loki paced in Loki’s palm. “If they get much louder, they are going to wake her up.”

“Do you know the spell the red-head used to end things last time?” Loki asked as he escaped the couch and headed for the small battlefield. “My magic works differently from hers.”

“He mumbled and waved a wand.” Little Loki jumped from Loki’s palm onto the mantle. “Some ridiculous combination of nonsense and hand waving. Thanks for the lift.”

Loki watched sparks fly between figurines on the mantle as others tumbled and clawed. He really did need to stop this before they woke up Luna or damaged themselves to the point where they could not be repaired. He was startled by a small, sweet voice. “Grab her wand. I remember the words.”

Little Luna was running towards the edge of the mantle, drawing what looked like one of the witches from the television with her. “I know we love this movie, but why did she need to add these witches to the party.”

“Need some help, love?” Loki asked as he watched her turn and shoot sparks at the witch who was following her. “If these fools wake her up, none of us will be happy.”

“Just get her wand.” Little Luna ran back toward the fracas on the mantle. “I’ll tell you the words when you have it.”

Loki looked over to the sofa and his sleeping beauty. She had her wand clutched in her fist and was mumbling. “Why does this happen every year?”

Loki walked over to the sofa and touched her forehead with his lips. “Love, let me have your wand. You have a fever, and there is some mischief I need to take care of.”

Luna grumbled and curled up tighter under her blanket. “You are not allowed to cause mischief today. You promised.”

“I’m not going to cause mischief, love,” Loki whispered in her ear as he smoothed her pale hair back from her face. “Just let me see your wand so I can keep some mischief from happening.”

“You sound like Ron did last year,” Luna yawned and dropped her wand onto the sofa. “It was not my fault that those toys came over here.”

“Close your eyes, love.” Loki picked up her wand and tucked the blanket around her again. “I’m sure your friend meant no harm or blame. You’ll feel better after a rest.”

“For Merlin’s sake, give me the wand.” Luna sat up on the couch and looked at the mantle.

Loki raised an eyebrow as she held out her hand for her wand. “Love, you are sick. You need to rest. I’ll take care of it.”

“Wand, now.” Luna snatched her wand from his hands and flicked her hand at the mantle. “ _Disaniatioum regulirum_. There, now, back to the movie.”

Loki smiled as he watched her carefully place her wand on the side table and turn her eyes back to the television. “Are you going to watch this movie with me or not?”

“Yes, love.” Loki turned to rearrange the frozen figures on the mantle. “Let me just straighten these, and I’ll join you.”

“Hurry up, this next scene is the best part of the movie.” Luna snuggled back under her blanket.

Loki returned the battered figures to their original positions on the mantle as “I’ll Put a Spell on You” sang out from the television. “Keep her safe,” he whispered to Little Loki as he settled Little Luna beside him.

Loki returned to the sofa and settled Luna on to his lap. “Keep her safe,” ghosted through the room as the lights dimmed.

“Always…”


End file.
